


Temporary Bliss

by baizee



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: BaekYeol - Freeform, Best Friends, F/F, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-14 00:19:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3401492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baizee/pseuds/baizee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chanyeol is Kris's booty call and the idiot can't see past his own nose to realize that his best friend, Baekhyun is in love with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temporary Bliss

 

Honestly it was two early for this shit.

 

"Hello asshole”," My voice was gruff with sleep as I answered the call. I scratched my head tiredly.

 

"Chanyeollll," the other voice whined on the phone.

 

"Yes Kris?" I was trying to sound annoyed but deep down I knew I would do anything for the man I was on the phone with.

 

"Come over, I need you," (which was code for 'No sleep tonight Chanyeol) His voice was lower than when we first began the conversation and I knew I couldn't resist no matter how tired I am.

 

"Get your girlfriend to do it! She'd be willing I'm sure," I yawned unconvincingly into the phone, which was actually true, she would do it but the dumbass didn't want her to do it. For some unearthly reason he wanted me to do it and for some just as stupid reason I couldn't hate him for it, I was in love with him.

 

"Nooooo! I want you to help me, she's so whiny and loud and her voice is so high-pitched," he was downright whimpering into the phone and I knew it was an act but my subconscious didn't care, it wanted to serve the one it loved and as always I ended up giving in as per usual.

 

I pulled on a beanie to hide my mess of hair, even though no one would even see it. It just gave me a strange reassurance.

 

I walked quietly down the stairs as not to wake my roommate and best friend of three years, Byun Baekhyun.

 

I almost made it past his room when I stubbed my toe on his open door and couldn't help the "Shit!" that left my mouth and the cry of (manly) pain.

 

I sat down with a thud, not even caring now if he woke up and nursed my poor pinkie toe with my fingers, rubbing gently until the pain subsided.

 

"What? Huh?! Who's there!" My idiot of a best friend came charging out of his room, a large stuffed bear in tow in case it was needed to protect himself.

 

He looked cute like that, hair ruffled with sleep, eyes only slightly open and yet he tried to brave alertness and sound courageous. I almost snorted.

 

I rolled my eyes. "Put Mr.SnugglyWuggly away it was just me you weirdo," reassuring him I wasn't a danger to his life.

 

"How do I know it's you?" He asked warily. I wanted to throw a vase at his head. This is what I get for letting him watch alien movies.

 

"How do you know it's not me?" I challenged back.

 

"Okay then, prove it!" He exclaimed, his stuffed bear still in front of him protectively.

 

Oh my god I can't believe I have to d-

 

"You have a tattoo of a banana on your left butt cheek," I said challenging him.

 

"Hey you know I was drunk that night!" He exclaimed childishly. I rolled my eyes.

 

"And as you can see I am your best friend of three years and not a crazy, manipulative robber," I sighed.

 

"Oh, well that's...relieving," he scoffed lightly and pulled the giant bear into his arms. "Isn't it Mr.SnugglyWuggly? Yes it is, yes it is," he tone was so sickeningly sweet towards his lifeless stuffed animal, that it reminded you of a rich woman who had nothing better to do all day than coo at her stupidly loud hairless rat she called a dog.

 

He turned to me in question. "What are you doing up anyways?" He asked, even knowing the answer.

 

I sighed. "I don't have time for this Baek, I have to go," I replied. It was always the same conversation.

 

"Where? To your two-timing friend with benefits? Your so-called boyfriend? Are you so blind that you can't see past the end of your nose Yeol?" Here it goes.

 

I sighed again. "Shut up Baek,"

 

He didn't.

 

"He's nothing but a back-stabbing jerk who will tear your heart to pieces Chan. I've seen it all before You know this. You fucking know this!" I did know this.

 

"Baekhyun. I'm telling you to stop. I'm serious, I don't have time for this," He was really pushing it.

 

He didn't even hesitate to keep going.

 

"But why? Everytime he calls, everytime he cries for your attention, it's 'Yes your Majesty!' tell me when do you get the good end of the bargain? Huh? What have you got in return? Nothing. He's not treating you like the Princess you deserve to be. You deserve a Prince. You deserve somebody that loves you. You deserve better Chanyeol," Baekhyun stopped.

 

Like who? You? I wanted to scream at him.

 

"You don't know him Baek, so I suggest you stop talking shit before I punch you in the face," I gritted through my teeth. I didn't mean it, he knew I didn't mean it because he knew when I was mad I said things I didn't mean. He knew.

 

"I don't need to know him, to know that he makes you cry every time you come back from his place. I don't need to know him to know that all he wants from you is sex. I don't have to know him at all to know he doesn't love you," Baekhyun had to refrain from saying 'But I do' and just swallowed.

 

"Baek, I'm warning you, stop," My anger was reaching the point where I would do something I would regret and he knew it, but he wouldn't back down, I didn't expect him to.

 

"No! You're my best friend Chanyeol and I'm not going to let an asshole excuse of a human being hurt you again. Not this time Yeol, you're not going to his place," He pulled me into his arms, putting me in a death grip even if I was a good head taller, refusing to loosen or let go. Baekhyun has no idea if this was for him or for Chanyeol.

 

"Baek I can't. You know I can't ," I whispered brokenly, all signs of anger diminishing at the sweet touch.

 

"You can Yeol. You're stronger than this you deserve better," He whispered just as brokenly as if he were the one in love with someone who didn't love him back and not me.

 

"Baekhyun, I can't. I love him," I whispered my voice so small and so soft I'm surprised my best friend heard it.

 

The arms wrapped me loosened and I had to stop the whine that I wanted to let out due to the loss of contact.

 

"Then go Chanyeol. Go. Go love the stupid jerkface who doesn't deserve you and just know this one thing. The person who was waiting, the person who was always there, the person who loved you more than anything in the world, won't be here anymore. He's gone. He's tired of waiting," Baekhyun spoke, his voice more sad and regretful than anything and it confused the hell out of me. His eyes locked with mine. Sad, tearful, broken.

 

"Go," he whispered.

 

Without another word and before I could even ask about what he said or protest he turned back and walked into his room leaving me in silence and wonder.

 

Go.

 

On the ride to Kris's I couldn't help but wonder what Baekhyun was talking about. He? Who's he? Does he know someone at Uni who had a crush on me? Well he should've just told me instead of being all secretive and middle school girl about it! I mean I'm flattered really but as you all know my weak and tattered heart belongs to a man who doesn't even love me.

 

"Yeol, baby! I'm glad you could make it!" Kris threw open the door, his arms spread out for me to take but unlike all those other times I didn't let myself be enveloped by him.

 

"What's wrong baby? Baekhyun get to you again? Want me to do him in?" I nearly scoff at the proposition. Baekhyun would tear him in half in an instant despite his tiny stature, the dude was a killer.

 

"Nah I'm good Kris, just make me, make me forget," I said, my voice soft but he heard and carried me to his familiar bed.

 

He looked unsure but just replied with an "Okay," and shrugged off his shirt.

 

Kris was warm and inviting and so fucking familiar, it was sick.

 

I couldn't stay with him as I used to.

 

_Your two timing...._

 

_Your so called boyfriend?_

 

_The asshole excuse of a human being....._

 

_You cry every time...._

 

"Kris, stop I can't," I pushed on his arm as he was making his way down my navel. He stopped immediately.

 

"Are you okay Chanyeol?" He asked, he was concerned.

 

"Uh yeah I'm fine, I'm fine. Don't mind me," I replied softly.

 

"Stop bullshittin' Yeol," His tone wasn't harsh but reprimanding. I looked at him in surprise.

 

"What are you talking about?" I asked. He knew I wasn't as innocent as I sounded.

 

"Chanyeol you don't love me anymore do you?" He asked. This question shocked me. He...knew? And he still- I tore away from him.

 

"You knew?" My tone disbelieving and harsh. I could see the sight flinch he had at my tone.

 

"Well yeah but-" I cut him off. "You knew this whole time that I was pining over you, wishing you could love me back and you used me for sex?" I knew this was what it was. I knew from the very beginning, but it didn't hurt any less.

 

"Yeol listen t-" "No and don't fucking call me that," it was sharper, hurt and broken. "I should've listened to Baekhyun," I cried. He looked angry at this, which surprised me.

 

"Baekhyun again?"

 

I was confused. "What do you mean Baekhyun again?"

 

"Whenever you come here, there's always Baekhyun stopped me because, I hate Baekhyun because, My god Baekhyun is being hormonal again because. Complaints about Baekhyun. Rants about Baekhyun. This and that about Baekhyun! We never talk about us!" He exclaimed. I was angry again.

 

"There never was an us! You have a girlfriend!" I yelled back.

 

"I don't have a fucking girlfriend!" He was livid.

 

What?

 

"What are you talking about?" I asked, shock and confused.

 

"I never had a girlfriend, there was only you," he whispered softly, his head hung in shame.

 

"Then who was that girl that you were always with? The one always touching you and hugging you? Who was that huh?" I asked. I couldn't even think straight. He didn't even have a girlfriend?

 

"My bestfriend," he answered. His best friend? "She owed me a favor and I asked her to pretend to be my girfriend," He said ashamedly.

 

"But you were always there for me, you cared for me, you loved me but not as much as you loved Baekhyun ," he confessed quickly before I could dwell on the subject more.

 

I wanted to stop him there because I didn't love Baekhyun but he held a hand up.

 

"You do Chanyeol. You love Baekhyun. I always call you over here, I always want you by my side because I don't want you by Baekhyun's. I want you to love me and only me. Not your best friend. I want your attention and the only time you give me the time of day is when you give your body over to pleasure that I give you," He stopped for a second, looking at me showing me the sincerity of his words.

 

"You were falling for me one day, I could feel it. Since then I wanted you by my side as much as possible but then the complaints and the talks about Baekhyun started. I wanted you completely in love with me, so enveloped with me, you would never let go," He was crying now, tears trailing down his cheeks.

 

He continued on though. "I wanted you so much, that I was willing to lie to keep you. I was willing to do anything to have you. Whenever you used to touch me, there was affection and love and I had to have every piece of you so I lied about the girlfriend. I knew you would be jealous and you would mark me and make me yours but all that stopped when Baekhyun came into the picture. He obstructed me from you. At first I didn't get it. You were best friends, why were you closing off from me? I thought about it until this very visit. I had to make sure," He was staring at me with such raw emotion that I had to look away.

 

"I had to make sure you were in love with him,"

 

I was speechless. Me in love with Baekhyun? Was Kris crazy or?

 

"I had to make sure if I had to let you go or not. I knew you were never mine from the beginning. Your body was with me, but you were never with me. I dreaded the day that you would realize your love for me wasn't actually mine but your love shone for someone else. That someone who stood by you longer than I have. That someone who watched you take man after man. Boyfriend after boyfriend. He watched with a broken heart and salty tears that the someone he loved didn't love him back," He looking straight into me, branding this knowledge into my head and yet I still didn't understand.

 

I shook my head, still puzzled as I looked at my not-so love obsession. "I don't follow," I said.

 

"God Yeol you dense idiot! How could you not see that the person that was always there for you was Baekhyun," he whispered the name but I caught it and it hit me like a wall of a metal because he was right.

 

Baekhyun was always there for me. When I got arrested for being drunk and almost naked in public, he bailed me out. When a guy slipped me some E and I almost went under, he was there to beat the guy up and take me home. Each and every one of my memories held a bit of Baekhyun in it. There would be no me if there was no Baekhyun.

 

Whenever I yelled at him for scolding Kris it wasn't because I was mad at him for cursing at the man that I so-called loved, but I was mad at him for not getting jealous, for only doing this because he was just my best friend. I got mad at him becaus he didn't stop me. He didn't physically pull me away. He let me, so I did.

 

I would go to Kris, I would do whatever for him to restrain me, to keep me away, to say that he loved me. But he never did. He would yell, he would scream, he would curse but in the end I left anyways because Baekhyun would never stop me.

 

Then something made this realization worse.

 

"Kris," I said. He looked at me. "Before I left we had an argument," I started. I could tell he wanted to say something about not wanting to hear another complaint about Baekhyun anymore when I held up my hand.

 

"Just listen!" I said firmly. He closed his mouth. "Before I left we fought and he said that the person that was always there for me would be gone. Kris please tell me he didn't mean himself. Please tell me he's still there," I cried pulling on the t-shirt of the taller man.

 

Kris looked at me with sympathy. "Chanyeol I don't know how to tell you this but I'm sure with what you put him through-" I stopped him.

 

"No, NO! Baekhyun is there, he'll be there, he's always there!" I cried, the fat tears staining my cheeks as I stumbled to my feet.

 

I ran to the door hurriedly, stuffing my sockless feet into my Vans. Before I could even make it past the door frame a hand pulled me back into an embrace.

 

"Don't forget me Yeol," He sounded so sad and heartbreaking that I almost I cried for him.

 

I hugged him back. "Never," I whispered. "You will always be one of my closest friends and I trust you with my life," I said and I stood up on my toes to give him a last chaste peck.

 

You'll see me again, the kiss seemed to say.

 

He sighed heavily. This was awkward.

 

"Okay I'll see you around alright?" I said lightly.

 

I'm sorry.

 

He just nodded. He let go of my hand and I disappeared past the door and out of his apartment.

 

I'm sorry I hurt you.

 

"I love you," Kris Wu whispered into the emptiness of his apartment.

 

I was a madman on a mission. My apartment was maybe 20 minutes away from Kris's and with the speed I was driving I would make it there in 10.

 

Just hang in there for 10 minutes Baekhyun. Just 10 minutes.

 

But who would wait 10 more minutes when they already wasted 3 years of their life on a pathetic guy who couldn't see his own feelings?

 

I pulled into the driveway in a way I'm sure was possible illegal parking and swung the door open, not even making sure if the engine was still on.

 

I sprinted up to the door step digging around in pocket for the keys.

 

"Goddamn why do I have so many keys?" I whined desperately. I shoved the gold key into the knob and twisted it, nearly breaking it off but nonetheless I succeded in opening the door.

 

"Baekhyun?" I asked carefully. I walked inside. I breathed a sigh in relief. His bedroom light was on.

 

I happily bounded towards his room. I turned the knob hastily. " Baekhyun I-," I stopped short. "Baekhyun?" I couldn't breathe.

 

No, this can't be. No.

 

"Baekhyun?" He didn't answer.

 

Of course he didn't.

 

He wasn't here. Baekhyun was gone.

 

The apartment was cold. My bed was cold. I was cold. But my heart struggled to stay warm.

 

He'll come back right?

 

I don't blame him. Not really.

 

What have I done to deserve him? Yell at him? Argue with him? Deny his feelings for me? No. I don't deserve Byun Baekhyun one bit.

 

-*-

 

Two weeks. Two weeks. No call, no text message, not even an old school, overly-romantic, stupid letter.

 

I was worried. Where was he staying? Was he safe? Is he eating okay?

 

Then I would think, who gave me the right? That right was taken away the moment I dumped my best friend for an unrequited love.

 

Baekhyun I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry.

 

Cafés aren't usually my thing especially at this time of year. Christmas was the worst time to be alone.

 

I'm not quite a romantic, so a date at a coffee shop with my lover never sat quite right with me. But Baekhyun always loved to come here, just to sit and talk about our day, about anything really.

 

He would always order a Caramel Macchiato and me, whatever he was having. I never minded as long as Baekhyun was happy. He loved this place. This place was like his second home and on days I had off he would drag me here.

 

I never liked being by myself. Baekhyun was always with me.

 

But here I was. Alone. By myself. With a steaming cup of Americano surrounded by sparkling lights and happy couples sharing Peppermint Mochas. I hate Christmas time.

 

I brought the cup up to my lips and sipped softly. Bitter. I couldn't taste the sweetness if there were any. It was just bitter as everything seemed to be recently.

 

I stared out the window absentmindedly. Bustling streets filled with busy people. Passing cars and yellow taxis. Oversized Christmas trees and the lights competition held every year during Christmas. Everyone was in their own world, just like I was in mine.

 

My phone rang suddenly, the tune of Ke$ha playing obnoxiously through my phone speaker.

 

Startled I pulled it out of my pocket and answered without checking the caller I.D. It could be Baekhyun.

 

"Baekhyun?" I said excitedly.

 

"I let you go and you still haven't made up with Baekhyun?" Kris's voice filtered out of the IPhone.

 

Dammit.

 

"What are you talking about?" I asked nervously.

 

"Baekhyun?" He mocked.

 

"Okay fine, but in my defense I haven't seen him two weeks," I grumbled.

 

"What?!" "Are you deaf I said-,"

 

"No what I mean is that I saw him the night that you went back home," He said.

 

I sat up straight. "You saw him two weeks ago and you didn't tell me?!"

 

"Well how was I supposed to know how much of a coward you are?" He replied snorting.

 

"Oh shut up asshole," I hissed into the phone. "Can you tell me where you saw him?"

 

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh," the syllables were dragged out obnoxiously.

 

"You're doing this to spite me aren't you?" I growled into the phone.

 

"What? Why would I even do such a thing. I would gladly te-,"

 

"Cut the crap Kris and just tell me where you saw him," I huffed impatiently.

 

"So pushy. What did Baekhyun and I even see in you anyways?" He grumbled.

 

"Kris," I said through clenched teeth. Dear god I will strangle this child.

 

"Yeol," He mocked back.

 

"Kris I swear to god I will-,"

 

"Okay fine," He chuckled.

 

I huffed in annoyance.

 

"Finally," I grumbled.

 

"The last time I saw him he was with Jongdae," Kris said. Suddenly I didn't want to know anymore.

 

I knew why he didn't want to tell me now.

 

"Jongdae? Are you sure," my voice was barely a whisper.

 

"Hey Chanyeol don't feel bad, I'm sure it's not what you're thinking," Kris reassured.

 

I wasn't so easily persuaded.

 

"Yeah sure it was Kris. I'm sure that Baekhyun was just accidentally hoo-"

 

"Yeol you know I didn't mean it like that,"

 

I sighed. "Yeah Kris I know. You were just trying to help. I'm sorry," I apologized softly into the phone speaker.

 

"Yeol don't beat yours-"

 

"No Kris it's fine. I guess I deserve it anyways. I'll call you later," I said and tapped the end button before he could say anything else.

 

Kim Jongdae was my ex boyfriend. He never loved me. Hell he never even liked me.

 

He dated me because he was in love with Baekhyun.

 

I had only found out after I gave my virginity to him.

 

I never told Baekhyun why I broke up with Jongdae, why I dumped the person I 'was in love with'.

 

Then Kris found me.

 

It was raining and it was cold. I had only brought a thin jacket to Jongdae's because I didn't realize I wouldn't be spending the night.

 

Kris found me in a random alley. He was so nice and kind and I fell for it instantly. It felt like love.

 

When I found out he had a girlfriend it was almost like Jongdae all over again.

 

But I was so desperate for love that I was willing to do anything for Kris. I would be his second choice, I would be his second best. As long as he loved me I would be whatever he wanted me to be.

 

I had no idea the love I wanted so much, craved infinitely for was in front of me every morning. Every night. Every break up. Every college exam. Every awkward family party. Every birthday. He was there and I was so blind.

 

So blind.

 

I was so blind that no matter what Baekhyun did I would write it off and never see his true intentions. How long he's been waiting.

 

And now.

 

Now he's gone. With someone who truly loves him, someone he truly deserves.

 

I never deserved Baekhyun and I never will.

 

-*-

 

It had been a week since I last talked to Kris. Since I last talked to anyone.

 

My apartment was cold and my refrigerator was empty. Sadly that meant I actually had to look decent, get out of the house and go shopping while it was below 15 and their carolers littering every fucking sidewalk being cheerful and singing and just all around obnoxious.

 

Yay.

 

I pulled my Impala into the grocery store not 10 minutes after groaning and whining about if a blue knit scarf or a bright red scarf would be more appropriate to match my Simpsons pajamas. (Neither I decided).

 

I headed inside the warm building and was pleased to be met with the soft smells of fresh bread and sweets.

 

I really need to get out more if the things riling up my emotions are bread and cake.

 

I walked into the meat section asking the lady behind the counter for a pound of sliced honey ham, as Mariah Carey's All I Want For Christmas blasted over the speakers.

 

Pushing past the bustling mid-age women with screaming children after I received my meat I headed towards the fruit aisle.

 

Strawberries. Those sound perfect.

 

I scanned the section quickly. My eyes lit up when I spotted the last box of ripe berries.

 

I rolled the cart rapidly down the aisle and reached my hand out for the fruit.

 

Out of nowhere another hand came into my line of vision and dared to grab my box of strawberries.

 

"Uhm excuse me," I turned to the person. It was a girl probably around my age, her short brown hair swept to the side of her forehead and her dark brown eyes piercing through mine.

 

"Yes?" she replied politely. I blinked. Okay maybe she didn't know they're my strawberries. Maybe.

 

"I saw the strawberries first," I said lamely.

 

"Oh! I didn't realize I'm so sorry. Here," she said surprised holding out the box of strawberries for me to take. Well way to make me sound childish.

 

I surprised myself by shaking my head. "You know what you can have them," I said smiling.

 

She smiled back. Then her smile dimmed a little. "I hope you're not hitting on me," she said suspiciously.

 

I had to do everything to keep from bursting out laughing.

"Don't worry I'm gay," I reassured the girl. She looked relieved.

 

"Okay good because I'm a lesbian. I honestly didn't know how to tell you that if you were flirting with me," she chuckled nervously.

 

I laughed. "We'll now that we're on the same page, my name is Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol I smiled holding out my hand.

 

She shook it firmly. "Amber. Amber Liu," she replied. "But you can call me Amber,"

 

-*-

 

"Why don't you just go talk to him?" she questioned lamely as I bit into a strawberry. She ended up buying them and was thoughtful enough to share them. (In spirit of Christmas she said)

 

"If it was that easy, I wouldn't be sitting here moping," I deadpanned.

 

She rolled her eyes.

 

"Guys are such idiots," she groaned.

 

I had the mind to be offended.

 

"Well what do you suggest I do? Rampage my ex boyfriends house, punch him in the face, grab Baekhyun and ride away on my magic pony?" I snapped sarcastically.

 

She looked up. There was something in her eyes that told me I shouldn't have said that.

 

"Maybe you should," she smiled evilly.

 

-*-

 

"You're girlfriend is a psychotic bitch," I told the girl on my right.

 

She gave me a knowing smile while the girl on my left only gave me a half-heated glare.

 

"Okay so here's the plan. Me and Krystal will stay here. If anything goes wrong just yell and we'll come in and rescue you," Amber said matter-of-factly.

 

I gave her a drawl stare. "Rescue? Me? With what, your valiant steed?"

 

She looked at me exasperated. "Just get in there and do as I say!" she cried huffily, shoving me forward.

 

I rolled my eyes but walked towards the fence of Jongdae's backyard. I turned back around as if to say 'This is your big plan?' but she only gave me an encouraging thumbs up and ushered me on with her hands.

 

I can't believe I'm actually going to do this.

 

I place my hands steadily on the top of the fence ad hoisted myself up lightly. I threw a leg over the side as I reached down (careful you never know what you might hit) with the other. I untangled my long limb from the fence and set myself softly on the dead grass.

 

Okay. Breathe. You can do this. Don't be a loser in front of the girls.

 

I creeped slowly towards the small house and eyed a window near the kitchen (I think. What? He used me, why would I want to remember where everything was?)

 

I sidled up near the window and could see a dim light from the living room filter through the clear glass. My heart thumped in my chest.

 

I could see Baekhyun.

 

He was sitting on the couch, next to the Christmas tree glittering all the shades of the rainbow, as he watched Spongebob on the t.v. screen. From what I can see it's probably the Christmas special.

 

I wanted to scream. I haven't seen him in weeks.

 

I was honestly about ready to knock the shit out of the window and jump him, but I knew I couldn't.

 

I had to be calm.

 

I tested the pane of glass quickly, pulling on it to see if the window would budge. It did. I snorted. Idiot never changed his habits.

 

I opened the window softly and pulled myself onto the outside sill, lifting my leg and placing carefully into the house. Quiet Chanyeol, quiet.

 

I slid in halfway when I happened to look inside.

 

Well poop.

 

Before I knew what was happening, my vision was blurred by what look liked a baseball bat (but surely it wasn't right?) and pain exploded in my head.

 

I couldn't feel anything for a second and I could barely see anything. I think I might've spun around a few times too.

 

Thud!

 

I think I might've fell also.

 

Everything was dark.

 

_"Oh my god I've killed him!"_

 

-*-

 

"I think we should go in after him," Krystal said worriedly as Amber tried to keep a look out but trying to peek over a fence that was at least 6 feet was hard when you're 5'4 (in Krystal's defense she's almost 5'5 that's at least halfway to 6ft right?)

 

Amber gave Krystal a exsaperated sigh. "Might as well. He probably got his sorry butt tied to a pole and tortured with a lighter or something anyways,"

 

Krystal gave a look of relief and smiled at her girlfriend, who only returned a wry one back. "Why did I even decide to help this hopeless loser anyway," Amber groaned. Krystal only smiled.

 

As they kept walking around to the front of the house Krystal thought she could hear murmurs of _this is why I shouldn't meet gay pitiful strangers at the grocery store_  from her girlfriend and couldn't help but snort in amusement.

 

Amber rang the doorbell repeatedly until they could hear a frantic  _Coming!_  and they stood there expectantly.

 

When a male (possibly Baekhyun) with sandy brown hair and tired eyes opened the door, he glanced at the girls in confusion.

 

"Can I help you?" He asked curiously. Krystal glanced inside the house. Her mouth dropped open in shock.

 

She pushed past the male in the doorway ignoring the indignant _Hey! You can't go in there!_

 

Amber looked to where her girlfriend was rushing towards and gasped in shock. "Chanyeol!" She cried and pushed the brunette to get to her girlfriend.

 

Krystal had her fingers under Chanyeol's nose and breathed a sigh of relief. "He's only unconscious Ber" Krystal told her girlfriend, visibly relieved.

 

Amber nodded and turned in spite towards the frozen boy in the doorway. "What'd you do to Chanyeol? You could've killed him!" Amber spat. Krystal raised her hand to pat on her girlfriend's shoulder to calm her down.

 

"Amber baby sit down before you hurt yourself," Krystal soothed quietly, leading her to the (ugly, patterned, coffee-stained) couch while Amber refused to let the male out of her hard glare.

 

"I'm sorry about her," Krystal apologized to the boy. "We were just worried about Chanyeol is all. I'm sorry to barge in on you like this,"

 

Instead of accepting the apology he just asked "Who are you?"

 

"We're Yeol's friends. Amber and Krystal," the sweet blond replied.

 

"Friends," the male scoffed. "He could get rid of me that easily couldn't he?"

 

The two girls shot him confused looks. "Actually I only met him yesterday at the grocery store," Amber shot boldly.

 

It was his turn to be surprised. "So what are you doing following him around everywhere?" he asked harshly.

 

Amber gave him a drawl stare.

 

"He wanted a guy named Baekhyun back and since I'm such a nice and awesome person I agreed to help him," she said matter of factly.

 

Krystal rolled her eyes. "Babe he didn't ask for your help, you practically forced it on him," she told her girlfriend amused.

 

"Are you..?" He questioned, gesturing between the two girls.

 

"Is it any of your business?"

 

"Yes,"

 

Guess who said which one.

 

Amber was sent a heated glare, but not before he was curious again.

 

"This Baekhyun what did he say about him?" the boy asked, quietly this time.

 

Amber shrugged nonchalantly. "That he was sorry and that he loved him. Something along the lines of I was so stupid that I let him go or something like that," she replied half heartedly. "You know your everyday chick flick."

 

Krystal gave her a look. He didn't say any of that, her eyes seemed to say.

 

Amber gave her a wink. Trust me babe, I got this one.

 

Krystal rolled her eyes. That's what she said about Operation: GET BACK BAEKHYUN! and now Yeol's unconscious, she wanted to say but kept quiet.

 

Amber's heart was in the right place.

 

The boy's eyes softened. If they listened real close they could probably hear a 'did he really?'

 

Amber stood up abruptly. "Well we'll be going!" and before either could protest, Amber had her arm around Krystal's waist and was pulling her out the door.

 

Baekhyun looked at the door bewildered. "What just happened?"

 

-*-

 

I opened my eyes blearily. I could feel my head pounding, but I couldn't remember getting drunk last night.

 

My eyes adjusted slightly. I looked slowly at my surroundings, rubbing my eyes. Where was I even?

 

Then climbing through the window. The baseball bat (I think). Getting knocked out cold. I groaned.

 

Wait. If I was here then where is...

 

The door opened to the room I was in. I nearly did a double take in shock.

 

"B-Baekhyun?" I spluttered dumbfoundedly at my best friend.

 

He said nothing as he came towards me with a tray and a warm mug (I hope that's coffee because I could seriously use some of that right now)

 

He set the tray down on the covers (the ones I just realized I was tangled snugly in) and said with a sharp "Eat,"

 

"But Baekhyun," I started to whine but he gave me a hard glare that told me not to disobey him. I grabbed the tray immediately, which stupidly resulted with me having hot coffee spilling conviently over my lap.

 

"Holy mphh!" I yelled in pain jumping up frantically as I tried to fan myself down, slapping a hand over my mouth as not to spew language not suitable for children.

 

Baekhyun's eyes widened. He rushed out of the door quickly and returned not a minute later with a hand rag.

 

He instantly pushed me down on the bed and patted down the coffee stain with the cool towel and I groaned in relief.

 

Unexpectedly he squeezed a bit too hard and honestly I'm a man okay? And I am man who has been untouched for two weeks. Any person who was instantly cut off from any relief without another thought would've done the same thing. Moan.

 

My eyes shot open in shock.

 

Baekhyun looked at me wide-eyed. I didn't want to believe it. I really didn't.

 

-*-

 

Baekhyun was under me just as I had imagined. He was warm and familiar. His scent just as I remebered. Slightly vanilla-y and manly at the same time.

 

I missed him so much.

 

"Yeol," he whispered into my ear. Oh how I've waited so long for him to say my name like that. I never knew it until that moment but it felt like I was waiting my whole life for him. Technically I was.

 

"Baekhyun," I groaned as he bit into my neck, leaving cute little teeth marks imprinted on my skin.

 

His shirt was now bothering me and it restricted my touch from reaching farther towards him. "Take your shirt off baby,"

 

He shivered. "You know how hot it is when you call me baby?" he groaned as I licked the shell of his ear.

 

I chuckled. "Well take off your shirt baby and you'll get something hotter," I teased.

 

He moaned out loud. "You've got to stop being so sexy,"

 

Baekhyun peeled off his shirt and looked pointedly at mine. I gave a short laugh and pointed at my lips. "Kiss me first Baekhyun and I might get naked with you,"

 

He gave me an exasperated (and totally exaggerated) groan. "We wait how long and you want to play mind games,"

 

He leaned forward anyways, our lips slanting together wetly. I pinched his naked nipple with two fingers and smiled pointedly when his mouth opened in a gasp, leaving a path for my tongue.

 

I wouldn't call it exploring but let's just say my tongue knew every area of Baekhyun's mouth by the time he grew impatient and pulled at my shirt himself.

 

I couldn't hold back a tiny smirk. "Why the rush baby, we'll get there soon enough,"

 

He rolled his eyes. "Don't give me that bull, you tease," he groaned as his fingers came in contact with my skin.

 

His hands splayed themselves across my skin, skimming my nipples and I resisted the urge to give him the satisfaction of moaning.

 

He pouted at me, knowing my plan. "Oh so you want to play like that do you Daddy?"

 

He did not. He just did not.

 

"Oh and it's me who's playing games?" I asked hoarsely, the pet name giving me the effect Baekhyun was aiming for.

 

He gave me an innocent look. "What are you even talking about?"

 

I pushed him down harshly. I looked into his eyes, it was there. What I was looking for.

 

"I love you," I said.

 

He opened his mouth eyes wide but I refused to let him say anything.

 

I kissed him, mouth open and hot. I moved on quickly. I wanted this more than I let on.

 

He kept his noises restricted as I licked his chest. I pinched his nipple. Don't keep the noises in it seemed to say.

 

He was panting hard and I wanted nothing more to continue ravishing his glorious body but we actually had no time. Who knew when Jongdae would come back.

 

I tugged harshly at his shorts, to be met with well, with him.

 

I gave him a questioningly look. No underwear? My eyes asked.

 

"I was kinda hoping," he gestured to what we were doing. I tried to keep back the smirk, I really did.

 

"Naughty baby," I teased and he turned red at the endearment.

 

I spread his slim legs and I could hear squirm above me trying to close them.

 

"Shh baby let Daddy take care of you," I whispered and he went still in arousment. I looked up at him, his face flushed and his eyes, a darker blue then I remembered.

 

I touched him softly at his entrance. His head hit the pillows with a cry. It was so cute, all pink and puffy.

 

"Stop. That's embarrassing," he groaned into his hands. I chuckled when I realized that I had said it out loud.

 

"Do you have lube?" I said, my eyes not leaving his beautiful hole.

 

He nodded and gestured toward the dresser next to the bed. Somehow I felt like he planned this.

 

I sat up and reached towards the drawer pulling out a small blue bottle that was left unopened.

 

I smirked. So I wasn't the only who went celibate.

 

I popped it open, throwing the plastic to the side and pouring a sizable amount onto my fingers.

 

I started with one. I settled down between his legs again and I smiled encouragingly. "Will you be okay?' I asked softly.

 

He nodded. "Just put it in please,"

 

I touched it tentatively and looked closely at his reaction. His face twitched slightly.

 

I pushed my finger in slowly and it slid in pretty easily. I raised my eyebrow. "Have you been playing with yourself when daddy wasn't here?" my voice a good octave lower than it was before.

 

He whined in the back of throat. "Please," he begged. "Please Chanyeol,"

 

"Was that my question?" I groaned. I still wasn't used to how hot that sounded.

 

"Just.." He couldn't even finish his sentence but I knew what he wanted to say.

 

"Anything for my baby," and I slid my finger back in, pacing it into a rhythm.

 

He was gone. Baekhyun was lost in his own pleasure (mind you with only one finger in) head thrashing in heat.

 

"Another one Yeol. Put one more in," he cried, spots already whitening his vision.

 

I smiled. One more finger went in and Baekhyun arched off the bad harshly.

 

I couldn't help but think how erotic he looked like this. I wanted him to look like this all the time.

 

"You looked so wrecked Baekhyun. So wrecked. I want to take you so bad right now, but my fingers like it inside of you," it was completely filthy.

 

"Yeol..ha C-Chan that'sss.. not f-fair," he moaned trying to muffle it with his hand but failing.

 

"What? I'm just giving you what you want," I kissed his thigh teasingly as I twisted my fingers without warning.

 

"Oh God Yeol!" Baekhyun pushed his body off the bed in pleasure.

 

"Is that where it is baby? Is that where it feels good?" I trailed my tongue softly down his legs, meeting his toes with a chaste kiss.

 

"Yes Chanyeol, yes," he let out little whimpers of want and his cock gave a little twitch. "Give it to me,"

 

I moved my head towards his member. I mouthed it carefully. "Only if you say please," I murmured against the vein of his leaking erection.

 

"Only if you beg Daddy,"

 

Baekhyun couldn't help it, he came. "Chan.. oh god Yeol...oh god Y-yeol,please yes please fu-,"

 

I caught his come with my mouth open, as I pumped him dry, open shudders fluttering through his body as he let out noises of wanton pleasure.

 

I pulled my fingers out slowly not wanting to make him hyper-sensitve, I have more plans in store.

 

"Chanyeol," he whispered as the white hot surge lessened and he could see again.

 

He didn't even stand a chance.

 

"I'm not done with you yet baby," I smirked evilly.

 

His eyes grew wide. "W-what but Yeol I'm se- oh!"

 

My fingers were in him again, three this time and he wouldn't escape until I had my way with him.

 

I leaned up, my body on his hot sweaty one, fingers still moving and despite his protests the twitching in between his legs begged to differ.

 

I grinded slowly, making sure my arms were out of the way, my boxers hitting his uncovered member was enough to have him the way he was five minutes ago. Desperate.

 

"Come on baby, moan. Daddy wants to hear you. So desperate aren't you?"

 

I marveled at how well he listened when I held something he wanted. It was like he wanted to give me control.

 

Maybe that was it. He was waiting for me.

 

Everything we used to do, the clubs we signed up for, the parties we went to, we did all of that becuase I made him. I had the control.

 

He was so used to it, he knew that I would come for him.

 

Because I always did.

 

When he got drunk and went skinny-dipping in his neighbor's pool, when his sister died, when he didn't make it into his dream college.

 

Baekhyun was waiting for me to do it for him.

 

I had no room to complain.

 

Baekhyun was hard again, straining against my arm, as I worked him open again, just as harshly.

 

"Looks like you're ready for me baby," I murmured against the skin of his leg, caressing it with my tongue.

 

His answer was unintelligible between his moans and the way he squirmed against the sheets caused it to ruffle noisily.

 

I leaned down, face to face with his pretty pink entrance. I licked it.

 

"Oh god do that again,"

 

"What this?" I licked it again, but this time leaving it in there snug against my fingers.

 

"Yes, yes please Yeol yes," he was a complete and utter mess. I wanted to record this (and no not for my future wank sessions) to keep it forever in my memory.

 

Baekhyun was beautiful like this.

 

I was ready to be in him.

 

I straightened up, pulling off my boxers with ease, stroking my length. Pleasure stung me where I touched myself.

 

I was so hard.

 

"You want this don't you baby? You want this in you? Tell me. Tell me how much you want it," I egged on, my hand moving faster, pleasure spiking harshly.

 

"I want it Chanyeol. I want you. I want you so bad. Please give it to me. I need it. Please, please, please,"

 

And honestly who needed a bigger invitation than that?

 

I tapped his hole with my tip lightly, teasing him. He gave me a glare through his legs, as he looked at me slowly inching closer.

 

I breached him softly. No matter how much he played with himself, it would probably still hurt.

 

I could almost hear the Just do it! he wanted to scream but I payed no heed. Better a prolonged orgasm than a sore ass.

 

I pushed in, inch by inch making sure not to rush into the amazing feeling I had right now.

 

It felt amazing to be inside of Baekhyun.

 

I'm not going to lie here, I was a bottom. A full out whining, needy bottom. But this, this was something I would never bottom again for. This was too good.

 

I want to pound him, to ram him against the head board but I thought better of scratching the paint off a house that isn't mine.

 

"Can I move faster now because I just might die. Baekhyun you feel so good," I moaned above him, eyes closing in ecstasy.

 

"I've been asking you to do so for the past thirty minutes you butt," he groaned as he bottomed out hoping for my length to reach him deeper.

 

I moved. Then I couldn't control myself.

 

Random  _uhs_  and _oh god please_ and my personal favorite  _please daddy more_  were spilling from Baekhyun's mouth like he was born to do so.

 

I created a nice steady rhythm. I watched myself disappear inside him, then reappear not two seconds later.

 

It was one of the hottest things I had ever seen.

 

I snapped hard, my thrust sloppy with the force, until I heard a slew of curse words fly out of his mouth.

 

I looked at him in surprise, then my surprise melted into understanding.

 

I found his prostate.

 

"Did I find it baby? Did I hit your prostate?" I teased breathlessly.

 

"Yes Chanyeol, yes oh god," Baekhyun was close I could tell. His voice was higher, his body more restless.

 

I was about to come too.

 

I pushed faster. My legs were about to give out, due to the amount of time I spent on them.

 

"Please Yeol I'm close,"

 

"I am too baby,"

 

It was quiet for a second. My hips were hurting with how hard I was thrusting, matched with the speed. There were was a strangled cry. It sounded like one but if you listened close enough you could tell it was two people.

 

Then we came.

 

_"I love you!"_

 

_"Oh my god I love you so much!"_

 

My vision was far from gone. I couldn't even see. Warmness splashed onto my stomach that I knew wasn't mine. Baekhyun's come I realized. We came at the same time.

 

The words we said I could still hear them and couldn't help but blush.

 

We said we loved each other.

 

When I could feel myself again, my legs had gave out under me and my body felt like jelly. I could hear Baekhyun breathing hard, little whines of sensitivity leaving his mouth as I accidentally brushed his untouched member.

 

I lied down limply next to him, curling my body against him, cuddling against his side come and all.

 

"I love you," I whispered just to make it clear.

 

"I love you too," and I knows he heard no matter how far he was gone.

 

I just wanted to stay here with Baekhyun, and lie in bed forever with his arms wrapped around my torso, legs enta-

 

"Chanyeol we have to get up. This is Jongdae's bed,"

 

Or not.

 

_FIN._

**Author's Note:**

> crossposted on aff under the same username.


End file.
